


Legging It

by RandomRedneck



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Comedy, F/F, Short, Yuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-07
Updated: 2017-06-07
Packaged: 2018-11-10 11:07:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11125809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RandomRedneck/pseuds/RandomRedneck
Summary: D.Va shows Zarya her exercise method.





	Legging It

“309, 310, 311…”

 

In the base gym, Zarya was getting in what was a light workout for her. If she was serious, she’d have passed 500 chin-ups a while ago.

 

“Do you ever hang out anywhere else? I’m surprised you don’t sleep in here.”

 

Glancing down, she spied D.Va leaning against the wall.

 

“That was a one time thing.”

 

She dropped down and strolled over to her, giving the unimpressed looking gamer a flex of her bicep.

 

“This body doesn’t come easy, Little Rabbit.”

 

She lightly slapped her on the back.

 

“Maybe you can join me one day. Sitting in that robot and playing games all day isn’t exactly a grueling regimen. Might explain why you’re so teeny.”

 

D.Va flipped her hair back.

 

“Have a seat. And prepare to be amazed.”

 

Zarya scoffed, taking a seat on a nearby bench. While she did, D.Va pointed to several thick wooden planks stacked atop each other.

 

“Have you ever wondered what those are for?”

 

She walked over, actually winking at Zarya.

 

“This is how I get my workout on.”

 

She leaped ridiculously high into the air, Zarya’s jaw dropping as she reached peak height. And dropping further when she came down, shattering all 20 of the planks like they were made of paper.

 

“ _Bòzhe mòi_ …”

 

She took a quick selfie of the wreckage.

 

“Not God, gorgeous. Just me.”

 

She walked past her, stopping for a brief second to jump up and steal a peck on the cheek.

 

“Close your mouth, big stuff. You’ll catch a fly.”

 

As she exited the gym, Zarya finally regained her marbles.

 

“…I am insanely aroused right now.”

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by this observation: https://junkerdva.tumblr.com/post/159473111341/i-was-watching-the-new-dva-highlight-intro


End file.
